Undertale: Monster or Human
by PrinceClueless
Summary: This story is about the justice soul named Gold J. Smith. Well Gold is Werewolf kid. He fell down in to the Underground on the day of his first change. Will he be able to control himself or will he kill his friends? Find out right here. (To all the people who read this already sorry for the sudden change in plot.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Fall of the Ceremony

Deep in the woods close to the legendary Mount Ebott there was a small tribe of people that preferred to live in the wild instead of the city. This tribe wasn't just any normal tribe. They carried a secrete that has been passed down through the generations. They were a tribe of Werewolves. During the time of the Monster/Human wars Werewolves refused to participate only because they belonged to nether side. They were beasts with human souls, powerful creatures of the forest.

Our story starts with a child who is about to go through the werewolf rite of passage to becoming a man. He will change in to his wolf form and hunt for the first time, his name is Gold J. Smith. Gold was a orphan child raised by the tribe. His parents were killed by poachers so his grandfather took him in and raised him. Gold was told of the changes that he would face and of the rules that he would have to uphold. His grandfather told him that he should never change near a populated area on an empty stomach only because his primal instances might kick in.

On the day of Gold's rite of passage he was about to go out and play. He put on his father's cowboy hat and grabbed his golden lasso when his grandfather stopped him to give him one more bit of advice, "No matter what stay strong and calm young pup and you will have control over any situation." said grandfather as he patted Gold's head. Gold will never forget these words for they vary will could save lives. "Also do not go too far up the mountain or the monsters might think you're one of their own and snatch you away." he said jokingly. Gold giggled and told his grandfather not to worry then left. As Gold left his grandfather callout out one last thing, "Make sure you're back before dark young pup! You don't want to change alone!"

"I will!" called back Gold to his loving grandfather. He took off his hat and waved it with a smile.

Gold explored almost every part of the mountain but today was special. He was going to see it in a whole new way and that excited him. He was so excited that he wasn't watching where he was going and entered a part of the mountain that was unfamiliar to him. He was looking around lost and confused, he wasn't too sure where he ended up. As he looked around to see if there was any markings showing the way home he didn't see the large hole that was behind him. He suddenly tripped over a root and fell backwards in to the deep pit..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Tori-Ya'll!

Gold woke up to find that he was laying on a soft bed of flowers. He tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his wrist. It seems it's been sprained by the fall but nothing to worry about. After all Werewolves are notoriously fast healers. Gold looked up and saw that he feel farther than he thought. There was no way he was going to be able to climb back up. He saw that there was a path leading to another room and assumed that it might lead to an exit. Gold grabbed his hat and dusted himself off then walked in to the other room. He found that there was a larger than normal flower dramatically placed in the center with a spot light over it. Something didn't seem right with this flower. Gold couldn't smell any kind of cent from it like he would with a normal flower. Could it be a fake flower if so what was it doing there.

Suddenly the flower started to move. Gold was surprised by the sudden movement and jumped back. "What in tarnation!?"

The flower turned in Gold's direction. Gold could see that this flower not only can move but it also has a face. It opened its mouth to speak, "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." Gold stood motionless in shock. "Uh. . . You ok there human?"

Gold shook his head slightly to snap himself out of it. "Wow I heard of people tryin to become one with nature but this is ridicules." he said wall making a wide smile.

Flowey didn't seem to appreciate Gold's humor, "Oh great that's just what I need. . another comedian." Gold didn't mean to upset Flowey but the joke was too perfect to pass up. "Look Human I,"

Gold quickly interrupted him, "Gold."

Flowey was clearly annoyed with his interruptions, "What?"

"My name, it's Gold. Gold J. Smith but you can call me Gold." Gold says wall trying to push up his oversized hat.

Flowey was having a hard time keeping his composure but managed to smile back, "Oh! Okay! Well Gold I'm here to tell you about how things work down here." Floweys smile grew wider as he continued, "You see this is your soul" Gold had a bright yellow heart shaped soul pop out of his chest. "The color shows what kind of person you are. It only shows up when a fight between you and another monster begins. So when you get the chance you should really,"

Gold had to but in again, "Now hold on one didally darn second! There are other people down here!"

Flowey was losing his patents, "Yeah!? Of cores there are monsters that live down here. Didn't you know that?"

Gold felt the immediate need to leave. The fact that this was what his grandfather was warning him about was worrying. If he turned down there in a populated area, good monster or bad monster, he might hurt them. After all this was his first time turning. He wasn't sure what might happen if he turned in an unfamiliar area with complete strangers surrounding him. "Sorry Flowey for the sudden question but do ya know a way out a here? I need to leave faster than a jackrabbit on skates."

Flowey could see that Gold was in a rush although Gold's analogy confused him a little, "If you really want to get out of here you'll have to fight your way out."

Gold was a little put off by this, "What! What do ya mean I'll have to fight my way out? I don't want to fight nobody." That's the exact opposite of what Gold was trying to achieve. "Especially if they didn't do anythin to disserve it."

Floweys face started to twist in to a bigger more menacing smile. He was finally fed up with the human child, "Well that's just too bad. Because in this world. . . It'S kIlL oR bE kIlLeD." Gold could see the blood lust in Floweys eyes. He saw white pellets started to fly at his yellow heart. He tried his best to defend it but before the bullets hit a fire ball came flying at Flowey. Knocking Flowey right out of the ground.

A large figure approached Gold from the direction of the fire ball. It appears to be some sort of goat person. "Are you alright my child? Did that horrible creature hurt you?" She said wall reaching a kind hand towards Gold.

Gold was still concerned for his situation but he really appreciated the ladies help. "Thanks for the save ma'am." He said wall tipping his hat.

The lady grabbed he's hand and smiled, "Oh my child. Worry not. No one will hurt you here. Not so long as I am around. My name is Toriel and I am the care taker of these RUINS. Come, let us go to my house." She led Gold through many puzzles, explaining each one. The monsters down there seemed really wary of Gold's presents, some of them even tried to start a fight but Gold would always rustle them up like you would at a county fair. After he finished tying them up he would let them go. The fights gave him a surge of energy and excitement, almost like when a puppy plays ruff with their siblings. He would talk to them and explain how he didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to have a good time. The monsters eventually just stopped trying to fight him and would just talk to him. Gold kept thinking that monsters were extremely polite and kind people. The more he got to know the monsters the more he wanted to keep them safe. He feared for them but didn't know how to explain his situation to Toriel. Being a wolf was one of the tribes most sacred secrets and to tell anyone would be a great betrayal.

Suddenly Toriel ask Gold to stay where he was because she needed to go do something. He didn't seem to mind so she left the hall giving Gold a old brick cell phone so he could call her anytime. Gold waited for at least three minutes before getting extremely bored. He decided to call Toriel. She answered and they talked for a short time. By the end of the conversation Gold started to call her Goat Mom. Toriel seemed flattered by the idea that he wanted to call her mom. The conversation ended on a polite note and she hung up.

Wall Gold put the phone away he could hear someone behind him. "Thank God she's gone."

"Who the heck said that! Who's there!? Show yourself ya yella belly cowered" Gold looked around but he couldn't see anyone.

"Oh good you can hear me. I'm . . ." The voice paused. They seemed like they were trying to come up with something to say. "Your spirit guide! That's it." they sounded like they just came up with a good idea. "I'm here to help you find your way out of the Underground safe and sound." Gold really didn't trust this voice. They sounded like a trickster but he didn't like making assumptions about others before getting to know them. "Look I'll help you when you need me but not right now. You seem to be doing just fine on your own." Gold thought that this person couldn't be worse than Flowey. Perhaps they might actually help.

Gold continued on by himself. As he did he saw a strange glowing star, he touched it. It felt warm and made him think good thoughts. Gold kept on moving and found more monster friends but when Gold came to an open area with leaves he found that a ghost was laying there repeatedly saying the letter "Z". He tried to politely ask the ghost to move so he could pass but then his soul came out of his body and a battle started.

"Now hold on! I don't wanta fight ya friend." Gold exclaimed.

The ghost just cried and said "oh...". The tears seemed to be made out of acid. The minute one touched Gold it burned him. Gold kept trying to talk to the ghost when finally the ghost introduced himself. The ghosts name was Napstablook. He wanted to show Gold a trick, his tears flowed upside down creating a hat. "i call it dapper blook." Gold was quite impressed that Napstablook could make shapes out of his tears. Gold didn't know anyone who could do that.

Gold smiled and clapped, "That was some neat trick you got there."

Napstablook slightly blushed. "oh. . .i usually come to the RUINS because no one is normally around but it seems that i met someone nice today. well i don't want to be any more of a bother so i'll be leaving." Before Gold could tell him that he was no bother Napstablook disappeared.

Gold found another room that had two spider webs in it with a sign saying "Spider bake sale. Help us raise money for the spider scouts."

"Well ant that nice of them. I don't really understand why spiders need money but eh."Gold shrugged. He looked in to web and saw a donut that he really wanted.

The note on the donut said "Leave 7G in the web." It was a good thing that wall making monster friends they gave him some gold coins as a gift. He had just enough to get the donut.

Gold walked on in to the next room, he found more puzzles and more monsters to talk to. The one monster named Vegetoid made him a little uncomfortable though. The fact that Gold would eat green vegetables right in front of them wall they watched seemed a little too creepy to him. As he kept moving he reached an aria that had two paths he could take. He took the path to the north past the pile of red leaves. As Gold went in to the room he could see the sky beaming down on a dead tree. The sky was blue and bright like it was the afternoon but for how long? The thought made him nervous.

"Oh good you made it here safe and sound." a voice said close to Gold's ear.

Gold jumped from the sudden voice, "JIMINY CRICKITS VOICE! Don't sneak up on me like that! You done did nearly give me a heart attack"

"Sorry Gold. Just been wondering what was taking you so long to get here. Did you get in to a lot of fights?" Gold still couldn't see who he was talking to but by the sound the voice he still thought they sounded real fishy.

"Yeah there were a lot of monsters who were shaken in their boots when they saw me. They wanted to pick a fight with me but I explained the situations and now were all cool."

The voice didn't seem to like that answer, "What! Why would you want to be friends with someone who wants to hurt you!? That just doesn't make sense. You should have at least fought back."

Gold shook his head in disagreement, "Naw. I really don't want to hurt no one. I just want to get out of here before the change. Besides they were just scared, that's all. I am a stranger so I recon it makes sense that they would be afraid of me."

"Change!? What change?" This peeked the voices interest.

Gold always had a feeling that the whole spirit guide thing was a lie but now he was certain of it. What was this voices angle and who are they, "Oh ya know the Change. If you really are my spirit guide then you'd know all about my problem. By the way ya never gave me your name. I can't just keep calling you voice." Well Gold could keep calling them that but it seemed too strange.

The voice sounded a little apprehensive, "Oh of cores I know what you're talking about! I just momentarily forgot that's all. And if you really must know my name, it's Chara." Gold thought that Chara sounded sort of like a fake name. If it was it would just be one more lie. "Oh I've got to go. I'll talk to you latter."

Gold thought that was strange, where does Chara go when they stop talking? Suddenly Gold heard large footsteps moving at a quick pace towards him. He see's Toriel trying to call him on her large old cell phone but then she noticed him standing there. "Oh dear! My child did you walk here all by yourself?"

Gold raises his eyebrows, "Well no offence ma'am but I am kinda in a hurry. Although I did meet some really neat monsters on my way here."

Toriel seemed to be beaming, "I am so very proud of you my child and I am glad you have made some friends." She led Gold into the house as he came close to the door he saw another star. He touched it and it filled him with good thoughts again. He entered the house and saw Toriel walk to the hall on the right. Gold followed her to a room that she stopped in front of. "This will be your room. Sense you will be living here I will make you a learning curriculum and home school you." Gold's heart dropped.

He looked at her with the most concerned face he could make, "Ma'am I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I mean it's not that this isn't a nice place and living here wouldn't be so bad but. . ." Gold desperately tried to find the words. "Look I just can't stay. Please don't ask me why. All I can tell ya is that if I stay then somem bad might happen."

Toriel could see the worry in the child's eyes, "Oh my child, there is no need for you to be so concerned. Come you must be tiered from your long walk here. Perhaps if you rest for a wail you might feel better." suddenly you both could smell something cooking, or was it burning? "Oh dear!" She patted Gold on the head before leaving quickly.

Gold went to look in the room and found that it was an already prepared kids room. Did she know he was going to fall down that hole and end up here? No she couldn't have. Gold looked around and saw all kinds of toys and shoes of various sizes. He didn't realize how tiered he was until he looked at the bed. Worrying about everyone all the time is really exhausting. He thought that a short nap wouldn't take too much time. After all how big can this place really be? Gold climbed in to bed and toke a long nap. When he awoke there was a sweat cent of pie in the room. He looked down at the floor and saw the pie just placed in the center of the room. "Well that an't good someone could step on it." Gold picked it up and placed it under his hat. Sense he didn't have a bag to put things in he would just put it under his hat and for some reason it would disappear and reappear when needed. He learned about this cool trick when he bought the donut from those spiders.

After putting the pie away he left the room and wanted to know what time it was but there were no clocks in the house. He found Toriel sitting in a lazy boy that a grandma would sit in, reading a book about snails. "Um. . excuse me goat ma?"

Toriel closed the book slightly and looked towards Gold, "Yes what is it my child?"

Gold was having a hard time telling her that he needed to leave but it had to be done, "How do I leave the RUINS? I think I need to start gettin home." he could feel that something didn't seem right internally. The fact that he couldn't tell what time it was, was becoming unnerving.

Toriel couldn't look Gold in the eyes. She didn't seem to like the idea of him leaving, "What but this is your home now. I. . I need to do something stay here."

Gold ran after her. He didn't want to turn in the RUINS it wouldn't have been good for anyone or so he thought. He managed to catch up with her.

"You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not?" Toriel spoke without glancing back. "Ahead of us lies the end to the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She left without giving him a chance to explain himself.

Gold ran after her again calling out, "Wait! Ya don't understand!"

"No my child, it is you who does not understand. Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die."

This coat Gold's attention. "Wait, what!?"

"If you leave the RUINS. They . . . Asgore. . .Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?"

"Hold your horses. Who's Asgore? Why is he killing people? Is he a villain?" Gold was really concerned not only for the monsters anymore but future humans that might fall down the same hole that he did.

Toriel wouldn't answer. She wouldn't even look at him, ". . . go to your room."

Gold couldn't understand why anyone would kill an innocent human who just wanted to go home but this didn't deter him from what he needed to do. He didn't want to hurt any innocent monsters so he needed to leave and soon. "Now hold on their goat mom! I really need to get out of here. It's not for the reasons you're thinkin."

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She said calmly before walking away again. Finally Gold reached the RUIN exit. The only thing standing in his way was Toriel. "You want to leave so badly. Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this." Toriel turned around to face Gold, "Prove yourself. . . Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

The fighting commenced. Toriel tried hitting Gold with her fire balls but he'd dodge them with every chance he got. He didn't want to hurt her. After all she was being so nice to him that she didn't seem like the villainy type. He tried to spare her but she kept refusing. Gold wasn't willing to give up so easy on an innocent person so he kept on trying until finally he wore her down.

Toriel started to have a sad look on her face, "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." Her words hurt Gold more greatly than the fire balls that she threw. He really didn't want to leave. Everyone was so nice and Toriel was like the mom he never had. He felt like he could've been happy there if he wasn't such a danger to everyone. "No. I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here." He wanted to tell her that she was wrong. That he wouldn't have been unhappy but Gold knew that he couldn't stay. "The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations. . .My loneliness. . .My fears. . .For you my child, I will put them aside." The fight finally ended. "If you truly wish to leave the RUINS. . .I will not stop you. However, when you leave. . .Please do not come back. I hope you understand." Toriel gave a pained look to Gold and opened her arms for a large embrace. Gold hugged her like it was for the vary last time. As she let go she told him goodbye and left.


End file.
